High school DXD Challenge Fic
by abcdefghiz
Summary: Shane Andrews just lost his entire family now he's with cat girl!What will happen now High School DXD challenge fic please read
1. Chapter 1

Character Bio

Name: Shane Andrews

Age: 15

Hair: short jet black hair

Eye color: cerulean

Skin color: white

Body type: muscular, slightly toned

Personality: (normal) loner, rude, slight otaku, and serious :( when acting) charming, kind, and mysterious

Bio: Shane was always unsocial, kids always made fun of him due to the fact that he was short. One night when he was eight three Fallen Angels attacked his parents then they turned to attack him. He fell unconscious due to the trauma, just as the Fallen Angles were about to strike a fatal blow he awoken his sacred gear. In a bright flash of yellow light he disappeared, just then two of the three Fallen Angels screamed out in pain. They were impaled by flashes of lightning "What is this!" yelled the last fallen angel. Suddenly a draconic voice spoke out "You messed with the wrong kid buddy". Just as Shane was about to kill the last fallen angel his body gave out"damn your body gave out, sorry kid I failed". "he-he you almost got me kid but now you die! Just then a girl with long black hair kicked the fallen angel"ah what the hell was that!". "It's not nice to attack little kids like that nya". Just before Shane blacked out he saw the girl kill the fallen angel. When he awoke he saw the girl staring at him "um… hello" said Shane "hello nya" said the girl. Little did he know that this girl later identified as Kuroka would change his life forever. Over the next year Shane was trained by Kuroka, he learned about devils, angels, and fallen angels. When Kuroka thought he was strong enough she was going to leave. Just before she did Shane stopped her "there has to be something I can do to repay you for watching over me". "Watch after my little sister for me I think she changed her name to Koneko". After that she left. Six years later he enrolled at Kuoh Academy. This is where our story begins.

Likes: anime, Kuroka, being alone, destroying his enemies, and eventually Koneko

Dislikes: perverts, wimps, liars, losing, bullies, and people who talk bad about Kuroka

Weapons: magically enhanced nylon wire and grappling hook

Sacred Gear: The Voltolos Gear, sealed inside is Therian a thunder dragon said to have power rivaling the two heavenly dragons, not many know he was sealed into a sacred gear Shane is the first person to awaken the sacred gear. it has the power to transmit electricity from any point of his body, the electricity is stronger than any other type of electricity, but the downsides is it can only come 3 inches from his body max. He makes up for this by using the nylon rope as weapons to send out his power farther.

Balance Breaker: When Shane activates his balance breaker he goes into incarnation form in this for his attire changes to all black attire. In this form his electric attacks are enhanced and he gains the ability to move 3x the speed of light. His final ability is molecular manipulation when he uses this he can change the molecules of almost anything into another substance (example: water to air)

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Authors Note: I really hope someone picks this story up, I've had this story idea stuck in my head for a while I left a lot of specifics open to give the person who picks this up a lot of room to write. Please remember this is an X Koneko story please remember that when writing. Sorry that I'm so bad at writing that's the main reason I'm asking someone else to do this. To anyone that's accepts good luck and have fun writing!

(P.S. Please PM me if you accept)


	2. Chapter 2

As I have mentioned before this is an x Koneko story.

This story revolves around Shane Andrews and his life with Rias and her peerage. Shane's primary goal in life is to keep his promise to Kuroka and protect her little sister Koneko. When Shane arrives at Kuoh he poses as a prince similar to Kiba. Since he has a habit of beating any perverts or bullies he earned the nickname Dark Prince. Up until Kokabiel there was not anything to threatening to the point where he needs to step in. So when Kokabiel shows up he is forced to reveal himself. This is where our story begins.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Note: there is the beginning plot, feel free to take the story anywhere I just ask that you keep the pairing and main plot idea. Soto anyone who picks this story up good luck to you and have fun writing!


End file.
